Bake Me Your Love!
by ValisFan
Summary: May wants to bake a cake for Ash. But she doesn't know how to cook! Advanceshipping. Chapter 11 is now up! This story is CUTE! It also has Kelly and Harley in it! The story is now complete!
1. I Wish I Were More Like You, Hiromi!

**Bake Me Your Love!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer -  
I do not own Pokemon

This is my first fanfiction, its Advanceshipping! May wants to bake a cake for Ash but doesn't know how.  
-----------------------

**Chapter 1**

I Wish I Was More Like You Hiromi!

-----------------------

"Kenta!"

"Yes Hiromi?"

"I...I made you lunch today Kenta!"

"Oh Hirimi... its wonderful!"

"Um.. and one more thing Kenta... I was wondering... if you'd like to go to the movies with me?"

"Why I'd love to Hiromi."

"Ah so romantic!" A young girl with light amber hair and deep blue eyes sighed while setting down her manga. This is May, a spirited Pokemon coordinator journeying with her companiond Ash- an experienced trainer, Brock- an aspiring Pokemon breeder, and Max- May's geeky younger brother.

May has been travelling with Ash for a long time, she has faced and conquered many obstacles, but inside, she was still a shy little girl. She just couldn't find a way to confront her toughest challenge of all, confessing her crush on Ash Ketchum.

"Oh Hiromi, why can't I be more like you?" May said while reading the next line in her manga. "There's an old saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomache." "Hmmm.. Maybee I can..." "Hiromi your a genius!" May squealed while hugging her book. "But there's only one problem Hiromi... I can't cook!"

May never had much reason to cook since her mother, Caroline was such a great cook. Rivaled only by Brock in May's eyes. "Hey, if food is the way to a man's heart, then Brock...OH NO!"

(May's Mind) "Mmmmm! That was the best cake ever Brock!"

"Ah, but it can't compare to the sweet taste of your lips my Ash.."

The two exchanged a passionate deep kiss.

NO! NO! NO! NO! **NO!**

May wailed jumping back to reality! "Brock's gonna seduce Ash!"

"Hey watch'a doing May?" Max said, surprising May. "Oh, uh, nothing, heh heh." said May blushing while hiding her manga. "Try some of Brock's muffins, they are SO YUMMY!"

"Yeah, OK I will Max.." replied May.

"Brock.." May said under her breath while staring at Brock and Ash.

"Here, have another muffin, Ash."

"Thanks Brock, your the best cook EVER!"

That line struck a hole in May's heart, "your the best cook EVER!" "hmph! so _I_ can never be the best cook for Ash?" Although May likes Brock as a friend, she was still jealous of his cooking abilities.

"If only I could cook like Brock, then I would cook for my dear Ash every day!" "B..but I can't do anything right!" May cried a little inside, remembering the time she tried baking bread, but ended up with a black brick. Or when she made cookies but used salt instead of sugar. Or when she mistook egg-whites for egg-shells and made cupcakes full of shells.

"Hey May, aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?" Max said while coming back to May

"Uh yeah Max," May said whiping away her tears while hiding her face from Max. "Just give me a second, 'kay?"

"I'll show you who cooks for **MY** Ashy around here!" May said, glaring at Brock.

-  
End of Chapter 1.

So how'd you like this story so far? May is going to try to cook in the next chapter or 2. I think its funny how I made May jealous of Brock's relation with Ash!


	2. A Breakfast of Conversations

**Bake Me Your Love! **

Disclaimer

---------------------------

I do not own Pokemon, I do not own Captain Crunch or Martha Stewart either!  
----------------------------------

Ok I didn't get as many reviews as I was expecting from the last chapter. Oh well. This story takes place in the battle frontier. It is a little bit naughty! Just like me! Read it and tell me what ya think.

/' _this means the character is thinking_ '/

**Chapter 2**

**A Breakfast of Conversations**

----------------------------------------------------------  
Grrruuummmblllleeee!

"Eh heh, I spent so much time fantasizing about Ash that I forgot that I havent eaten breakfast yet!" May smiled and headed over towards Ash, Max, and Brock

"Rise and shine, May." Brock greeted May.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." May said in an uneasy tone, she was still jealous of Brock's cooking abilities and how Ash just loves Brock's food.

"Here, have a muffin, May." Brock handed May a fresh, hot, steaming muffin. May didn't really feel like eating Brock's food right now, but took a small bite so as not to look rude. The muffin was wonderful! It was hot and sweet with a fresh lemony taste.

/_'sigh, I could never cook like this_.'/ May thought to herself.

"It's great Brock!" May said, trying to fake a smile and tone of voice. "But I think I'll just have a nice big bowl of cereal instead." "Haha, you and your sweets May." Brock replied to her. May grabbed a bowl, a spoon, some Miltank milk, and a box of Captain Crunch and headed over towards Ash.

May walked slowly over to Ash, admiring his handsome face every step of the way. She finally sat down at the park table across from Ash.

"Good morning May." Ash said while eating one of Brock's muffins and drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Ash!" She replied sweetly.

May always loved saying "good morning" to Ash, it made her feel closer to him. And she wanted to keep saying "good morning" to Ash later in life too. Except instead of at breakfast, she would say it when they woke up together... in the same bed!

"Did you try some of Brock's muffins? They were great!" Ash said, popping May's fantasy balloon! "Yeah, they were good. But you know me Ash! I just gotta have my Cap'n Crunch! Crunchatize me Cap'n!" May exclaimed while holding up her spoon like a pirate sword.

"Ha ha ha!" The two had a great laugh together. /' _Sigh.. he's just so CUTE when he laughs_ '/

"Hey Ash, you never really told me about your parents, so what were they like?"

Ash was a bit confused about how to explain his parents to May. "Oh, er.. well.. I never really knew my dad, he was always on a Pokemon journey and never came home." /' _Oh how sad, May thought, but if anyone's gonna cheer him up, it'll be me!_ '/

"But my mom is great! She would always tell me the coolest bedtime stories of Pokemon adventures and play Pokemon action figures with me!" May giggled at the thought of a little Ash playing with Pokemon action figures, but she still felt sorry for Ash that he didn't really have a father while she and Max had such a great relation with Norman.

"And was your mother a good cook?" May asked Ash.

"Eh heh.. well let's just say she's no Martha Stewart! We ate out alot, and I just couldn't wait for pizza night."

"But atleast she's not in jail like Martha right Ash?" Ash and May both laughed really hard! "Heh heh, my mom is a pretty good cook, as you can see by Max's belly!" May said, pointing to Max.

"HaHa! But I'm glad that I met Brock on this journey," Ash said. "He's a great cook and a great friend, but he still has one weakness."

"Let me guess," replied May, "girls?"

"Yep!" said Ash. They both giggled together again.

/' _Brock gets turned down by so many girls. I hope he doesn't "turn to the other side" with my Ash!_ '/

"Mmmm... that was a good breakfast Ash!"

"Yeah, it was great talking to you too, May!"

By this time, May's Captain Crunch was all soggy because she spent too much time talking and not enough time eating.

"So, where are we headed now Ash?"

"We're going to Sherbet City on the way to my next Frontier battle!"

"And my next contest!"

"Let's go!" The two said at once!

----------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2

So what did you think of this chapter? I thought it was very cute how they talked and laughed together. And I just couldn't resist putting May's fantasy of waking up with Ash in! Martha Stewart isn't in jail right now, her sentence was finished, but I just HAD to make that joke with her! Write me some reviews and get ready for next chapter. I also fixed some spelling mistakes and punctuation since I last uploaded chapter 2.


	3. Indirect Kiss

**Bake Me Your Love!**

-------------------------

So how'd everyone like the story so far? It was hard to update because I have to go to the library to use the computer and it was closed over the weekend. Waaahhh! I like reading and writing romance stories, but when it comes to my own romance, I don't even have a girlfriend!

--------------------------

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon

--------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Indirect Kiss **

**------------------------**

Ash, May, Brock, and Max finally reached Sherbet City after a long walk. Sherbet City is a charming town well-known for some of its fine restaurants and high-class resorts. Our heroes are greeted by a colorful display of small shops and restaurants upon their arrival in Sherbet City.

"Wow! Look at all the yummy restaurants here!" said May gleefully.

"Yeah, they do look cool." replied Ash.

"Hey look, icecream! Can we go there?" pointed out Max.

"Haha, sure, I love icecream!" said Brock.

(At the icecream store)

May was overwhelmed by the sight of so many different flavors. "Wow! look at them all!" The icecream store had over 50 different flavors to choose from in all sorts of different colors. There were some that May didn't even know existed!

"I want 50 sample spoons please!" said May smiling at the icecream boy.

"Uhmmmm... sure.." he replied nervously.

"I want to try this and this and this and this..."

The poor icecream boy couldn't keep up with May's appetite for different flavors.

"Hey! Slow down, leave some spoons for the rest of us!" wailed Max

"Come on Max, everybody loves icecream." said Ash, handing Max a sample spoon of Purin Pink icecream.

"Ok, but I don't know if... YUMMERS!" Max's personality changed the second he bit on the spoon. "50 sample spoons please!" yelped Max at the already tired icecream boy.

Everyone finally sat down and got an icecream cone. Ash got a fruity lime raspberry, May got a charming cherry creme swirl, Max got an extra double fudge, Brock got a pecan icecream, and Pikachu got to lick on an icecube.

"This icecream is the best!" said May

"Yeah, this is the best icecream in the world." said Ash.

"I can't complain." said Brock

Max was too busy eating to talk.

"Hey May, wanna try some of my icecream?" Ash said

"You really mean it!" gasped May excitedly. _"Is this an indirect kiss?"_ May blushed. "Only if you'll try some of mine." she replied shyly.

May closed her eyes and licked Ash's lime-raspberry cone and was thrilled by the tango of sweet and sour flavors, but even more sensational was the taste of Ash in the icecream. May could only imagine what a real kiss from Ash would be like.

"That's the best icecream I've ever tasted Ash!" May was still in a daze from her "indirect kiss" from Ash.

"Yeah, yours was good too May," Ash said, exchanging cones with her again.

_"Ahhh... I wonder if Ash felt the same way licking my cone."_ thought May.

Just then, Ash said "Hey Brock, do you want a lick of my cone too?"

May fell down in embarrassment!

------

Everyone finally finished eating their icecream. The icecream boy looked relieved that May and Max were leaving. Max had a brown chocolate icecream beard, and a tummy ache. "uggg.. I think I ate too much!" he growled while holding his stomache. Although May ate as much icecream as Max, she was still very cheerful.

After looking at some more shops, the four finally found a nice hotel to stay in. Complete with a hot tub and a swimming pool. May and Max shared one room, while Ash and Brock shared the other. May wished she got to stay in the same room as Ash though.

Max still had a stomach ache and was lying on the bed watching TV. May was trying to read her manga "Hiromi's Wish" (The manga I mentioned in chapter 1.) but she was too nervous to do much reading.

"Uggg... my tummy hurrrrtttssss!" Max growled.

"Serves you right for eating so many sweets and never eating your vegetables!" said May in a happy tone... "Hmm... its been really quiet in Ash's room." May put her ear up against the wall.

"Hey, watch'a doing May?"

"Quiet Max..."

Just then, May heard a faint voice through the wall... "hah.. hah! pant. it's... it's.. sooo goood! Give it to me! harder!"

"OH NO!" May gasped

Soon after, she heard "Hey Pikachu! Stop messing with the TV!"

"Phew! It was only the TV... Sheesh! I guess I'm going crazy, I need some air."

May left the hotel and promised Max that she'd get him some prune juice for his stomach, even though he hates prune juice. She found a large bookstore with a cafe inside and went in. The place was filled with books and there were some people sitting on couches reading books and drinking coffee.

"I guess I'll see if they have the next volume of "Hiromi's Wish."" May walked over to the manga section but the cooking section caught her eye instead. "Hmmm... maybe I can find something yummy to bake for my Ashy here." One book in particular caught her eye. "The Elegance of Cake." "Ooh! These cakes just look gorgeous! Perfect for Ash! But... they just look so hard to make!"

Meanwhile...

A girl with light violet hair tied up with a yellow bow was laughing while happily reading manga. "Haha! Take THAT Keiro you pervert! You better act quickly or Shoma will steal your girlfriend!"

"Ah... I just love reading manga without having to pay for it!" she smiled, relaxing in her chair. "I love manga almost as much as I love sweets! Which reminds me, I need to go to the cafe for some cake!"

The girl still had her face buried in her book and started walking over to the cafe.

Meanwhile, May had her face buried in the cake book and started walking over to the manga section.

"Hey, this one looks good." she said.

"Haha! Go get her Keiro!"

The two walked closer and closer.

"Mmmm... this cherry cake looks delicious!"

"Go for the kiss Keiro!"

They got closer and closer until...

CRASH!

"Ow, what happened?" The purple-haired girl said.

"Ugghhh.. wha..? sorry about that." May said.

"Oh my god! May? Is that You?"

"Hey! your..."

---------------------------------

End of Chapter 3

This was my longest chapter yet! It took awhile to write, and I even ran out of binder paper! The purple haired girl who I haven't mentioned her name yet will play an important role in the next chapter. next chapter will be really cute! I meant the icecream parlor to be kind of like Baskin Robbin's. I haven't went there in ages. But I do like boying Ben & Jerry's icecream from the store. I bought an Apple Pie and Cherry Garcia icecream and I'm eating them all to myself! The bookstore that May goes into is supposed to be like Border's or Barne's and Noble. Reading manga for free is one of my favorite activities too! Although it gets to be a real pain when you want to buy a manga, but the cover is all damaged because some idiot read it and damaged it. I also love reading other books for free at bookstores, I like cooking books of course, and I also read books on tabletop role-playing games and magazines about videogames too.

May and the "other girl" will see you next chapter! Guess who the mystery girl is! And send me those reviews!


	4. Encounter at the Book Store

**Bake Me Your Love!**

* * *

Wow, it took awhile for me to put up this chapter, and its not a very long chapter either. It was the end of summer sessions and I had to study for my tests. I hope I did well in all my classes. I am very excited for Pokemon Diamond and Silver to come out on Nintendo DS. It looks cool because you can trade Pokemon from Ruby, Saphire, and Emerald with only 1 DS. But Nintendo WiFi looks like the coolest addition of all! I can't wait to test my battling skills online! Its really sad whats happening to the Pokemon anime here in America though, the voice actors have been changed, and now it is no longer on Kid's WB. i don't have Cartoon Network so I can't watch it either! That makes me sad. : ( 

Oh well, on to the story!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Encounter at the Book Store**

**------------------------**

"Your... Kelly!"

"May!" Kelly Shouted back.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The two squealed like little girls and hugged each other on the floor. This squealing and hugging lasted for a few minutes!

Finally, the two girls calmed down.

"Ah! It's great to see you again May! I cheered for you during the whole Grand Festival on TV!"

"Haha, yeah! I wish you could've been there too!"

"So how's being a coordinator treating ya May?"

"Great! I just love pleasing the audience with all my nifty tricks."

"Oh hey May, what are you doing in Kanto anyway?"

May blushed. "Um... well... you see... Ash wanted to come back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier, so here I am!"

Kelly grew a devilish smile on her face and her eyes mysteriously turned cat-like. "Ohhhhhhhh your still following Aaaaaashh? Did he take you to his house and show you his bedroom too?"

May was turning as red as a Swellow's chest. She was getting embarrased and tried to change the subject.

"Ahahah... eh.. so what are YOU doing here Kelly?"

(The plan worked!)

"Oh me? Oh. I'm here for my mom's Pokeblock shop. I hear they have some of the yummiest berries in Kanto, so here I am! On my berry exciting adventure for new flavors!"

"Oh that sounds so exciting! You must have seen some really cool Pokemon here too."

"Yep! The Pokemon here are sooooo CUTE! And they just love my Pokeblock too!" Heheh, one time a bunch of Mankeys stole all of my Pokeblock when I left my bag for a minute."

"Oh no! That must have been terrible Kelly!"

"Not really, Now I know that Mankeys can't get enough of that flavor."

May suddenly remembered her mission of baking a cake for Ash.

"Say Kelly, you can cook, right?"

"You betch'a! but my mom's the real pro!"

"Hey, can you teach me how to make a nice cake?"

Kelly had that devilish grin again. "Ohhhhhh is it for Aaaash hmm?"

"Oh no, its for um... me.. that's it.. haha!"

"Riiiiighttt... no problem May. It'll be fun!"

"Really? Thank you so much Kelly!"

The two girls looked like sisters to the other people at the bookstore. And May and Kelly probably did see themselves somewhat as sisters too. Since May had only Max and Kelly was an only child. They talked for a bit more and drank some coffee at the cafe. May bought "The Elegence of Cake" and the next volume of "Hiromi's Wish." May couldn't think of anyone better to teach her how to cook than Kelly.

* * *

End of Chapter 4 

I just couldn't resist putting Kelly in! She's so cute! She's just like the kind of girlfriend I'd want! Its too bad she only appears in 2 episodes in the anime. I think she really should be a more important character because she had such a good relationship with May. It was cute when she and her Grumpig jumped on top of May and cuddled her! And I just loved the scene where Kelly and May were making Pokeblock and May's Pokeblock didn't turn out well and she made a "bleh" face when she tasted it. Next chapter will be very cute! With Kelly teaching May how to cook!


	5. Finally Its Time to Bake a Cake!

**Bake Me Your Love!**

* * *

Eheeh. It looks like I made a small mistake last chapter, I said "Diamond and Silver" instead of "Diamond and Pearl." Thanks to PikamasterADV for pointing that out. I do watch some of the new episodes on YouTube, but its hard to keep up now because they are showing 2 episodes each week. I am also excited about Final Fantasy XII to come out on PS2 and there will even be a prequil on Nintendo DS! But Vaan just looks too girly! I want a manly man character as the main character for once! OK so back to Pokemon and the story. This is my longest chapter yet! Its even longer than many of my essays at school. Its hard work writing new chapters. Now I appreciate the effort that other fanfiction writers put in. Enough of the intro, go on! enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Finally Its Time To Bake a Cake! **

**--------------- **

May and Kelly walked over to Kelly's hotel. Its more like they skipped there instead of walked because May was so happy that she just felt like skipping.

"Woowwwwwww! This place is nice!" May admired the complexity and glamour of the hotel. There were nice paintings and sculptures of Pokemon and there was even a cool fountain in the middle of the lobby. The wonderful aroma of flowers filled the air.

"Welcome back Kelly," said the hotel receptionist. "Ah! I see you have a guest."

"Yep, her name's May, she's a coordinator just like me."

"Welcome to our hotel May, my name is Shadow, I'll be glad to serve you in any way I can." The receptionist said with a bow.

May felt a little bit uneasy in a fancy place like this. "Its nice to meet you too Shadow."

-----

Kelly and May took the elevator up to Kelly's room. They talked while the elevator went up.

"Gee Kelly, this is a nice place."

"Yeah, I guess," said Kelly "but I don't really feel like I belong here."

"What do you mean Kelly?"

"Well...I'm glad my mom let me stay in this nice hotel and all for my berry hunt, but I feel like I belong out there! I want to live on the road like a real trainer."

"Oh...I understand, my parents are protective of me too, I'm sure your mother likes Pokemon too, so she might let you go on a journey."

"I hope so..." Kelly sighed. "It must be so fun going on a Pokemon journey, you get to go to all sorts of places, catch some cool Pokemon, and even... meet some cute boys too." Kelly blushed and so did May.

The elevator reached the 9th floor, where Kelly's room was. Kelly and May stepped out of the elevator and felt a cool breeze flowing from an open window. A handsome young man with dark brown hair was gazing out the window, his hair was blowing like silk in the gentle breeze. Kelly suddenly stopped as she stepped out of the elevator to stare at this boy. Kelly had an admiring look on her face and May could tell why. But as the boy turned around , Kelly walked around the corner, out of his sight.

"_Oh how sad,_" thought May. "_Even the strong and cheerful coordinator Kelly has trouble confronting boys._"

Kelly looked kind of glum as she walked over to her room until she opened the door and..."

"GRUMPIIIGGGG!"

Grumpig jumped on May and Kelly and knocked them both on the floor.

"Oof!"

"Yay! Its Grumpig!" shouted Kelly.

"Its great to see you again Grumpig!" said May.

"Grmping Grum!"

"I got some yummy Pokeblock for you Grumpig!" said Kelly "here, try some!"

"Grummmmyyyy!" (yummy!)

"OK now, come on out Likitung!"

"Wow! A Likitung" said May.

"Yep! I caught a Likitung! Its so cute and has a great sense of taste for Pokeblock. Why don't you bring out some of your Pokemon too May?"

"OK! Come on out! Skitty! Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Beautifly! Combuskin!"

"Wow May, you have some amazing Pokemon. But what's in that other Pokeball?"

"Oh.. this is a very naughty and selfish Pokemon. Its my Munchlax, he'll probably eat your entire kitchen if I let him out now."

"OK" said Kelly. "But show me your Munchlax later 'kay? Okay! here's the Pokeblock! Come and get it!"

Kelly threw out a bunch of Pokeblock for the Pokemon and they all ran to pick it up like candy from a pinyata. One Pokeblock landed on Bulbasaur's back.

"Nya?" said Skitty. "NYA!" Skitty chased Bulbasaur around in circles. "Bulbaaaa!" Eventually, Skitty jumped and caught the Pokeblock in its mouth.

"Haha, your Pokemon are so cute May," said Kelly. "Now that we gave food to them, let's give some food to us!"

"Great idea Kel!"

"Its time to bake cake!" announced Kelly.

--------

Kelly thought it would be cute to look like cooks too. She wore a yellow apron and May wore a cute pink apron with a red heart in the middle, she even took off her bandanna and wore her hair in pigtails because Kelly said that only sushi chefs wear bandannas when cooking.

"Let's get cooking!" announced Kelly. "umm... what did you want to make again May?"

"Ehehhh.. I want to make a nice yummy cake."

Again, Kelly grew that mischievous grin on her face. "Ooooohhhh! Well if I wanted to cook for a boy, I's make him a sandwich with lots of bananas and cucumbers and hot dogs and..."

"Kel-Ey! Your such a naughty perverted girl!" squealed May while blushing.

"Haha, I'm just kidding May! So what kind of cake do you want?"

"Hmm... this yellow cake looks nice." said May pointing to the picture in her book.

"OK let's make this one. We'll need some flour, sugar, eggs, milk, butter, and vanilla."

"Coming right up Kelly!"

"OK, crack those eggs and put them into the bowl."

Crush! May couldn't crack eggs so the egg burst and May's hands were covered in yolk. "Oh no! I never learned how to crack eggs."

"Oh here, you gently tap it against the table and crack it like this." Kelly quickly cracked the egg with one tap and emptied the entire egg with one go.

"Now you try May."

May took seven gentle taps of the egg and the yolk slowly oozed out of the small crack that May made. May realized that just like Pokemon training, cooking takes skill and practice too.

"Good job May!" Cheered Kelly. "Now add in the rest of the ingredients and mix them with the electric mixer.

"Uhmm.. OK..." May didn't know how to use an electric mixer. "Here goes nothing!" She turned on the electric mixer. It started whirring and May could barely control it. Before she knew it, cake batter was splatting all over the place. "Hhhhhhhoooowwwww dooooo yoooouuuu sTtTtopPpppp thhhiiiiissss thhhiiinnnggg?"

"Here May!" Kelly grabbed the electric mixer and quickly turned it off. Both girls were now covered in cake batter.

May was exhausted. "auuuuunn... I never knew cooking could be so HARD!"

"Aw cheer up May!" said Kelly as she dabbed her finger with a glob of cake batter on May's nose and licked it. "mmmmm! your tasty!"

"Heehee!" May licked some batter off of Kelly's cheek. "Hey! This cake **is** good!"

Both Kelly and May finished cleaning up and then Grumpig walked in with a stereo.

"Grumpiiig!"

"Hey good idea Grumpig! Let's listen to some music while we cook!" Kelly popped in a CD and turned on the stereo. A familiar cheerful voice came out.

"Sing along too, May!"

"OK Kelly!"

-----

May: "Its a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake."

Kelly: "If the way is hazy."

May: "You gotta do the cooking by the book."

Kelly: "You know you can't be lazy!"

May: "Never use a messy recipe"

Kelly: "The cake will end up crazy."

May: "Always do the cooking by the book."

Both: "Then we'll have a CAKE!"

May: "We gotta have it made."

Kelly: "You know that I love cake"

Both: "Finally its time to bake a CAKE!"

-----

May and Kelly finished mixing the rest of the ingredients, put the cake in the oven, and closed the door.

Kelly jumped backwards on the couch. "Ahh that was fun!"

"Yeah, I hope my cake turns out well. Hey Kelly, lets talk while we're waiting."

"Sure May, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well Kelly... suppose there was this guy you liked for so long, but he just sees you as a friend, how do you show him your true feelings?"

"Oh... that's a tough one, you don't want to lose your friendship, but holding your feelings in isn't good either."

"So what should I do Kelly?"

"Well... you have to tell him exactly how you feel, and you should act soon or else..."

Kelly just trailed off.

The delicious aroma of fresh cake filled the air.

"Mmmmmm," both girls sighed at once...

Suddenly one of May's Pokeballs opened.

"Munchlaaaaxxx!"

"Oh no Munchlax! You let yourself out!" gasped May.

"Munch!"

Munchlax rushed over to the oven and tried opening the door.

"No Munchlax No!"

"MUNCH!"

Munchlax touched the hot cake pan and immediately put it back down.

"Munch Munch MUNCH!" Munchlax ran around in circles flapping its hands.

"Squirtle! Ice beam now!" commanded May.

Squirtle shot ice at Munchlax's hands, cooling them down.

"Give me a break Munchlax, return!"

"Hee hee, you need to keep a leash on that Pokemon May!"

"Squirt!" (I agree)

Both girls laughed until all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

End of Chapter 5 

Yay! Another chapter finished! This is the best chapter yet! I'm glad that I included lots of Pokemon in this chapter. I gave Grumpig, Munchlax, and Squirtle all important and funny roles in this chapter. May's Pokemon are all cute. Something I've noticed about many romance Pokemon fanfics is that they often don't include any Pokemon at all, just the characters. Well that's not such a bad thing, its hard to fit Pokemon into a romance fanfic. But Pokemon are really a major part of the show too and you really can't have _Pokemon_ without Pokemon! I originally meant Kelly to be a happy-go-lucky girl with no problems of her own in this chapter, but instead I chose to give her a crush on another boy to show May that romance is possible. In case you don't recognize the song May and Kelly sung, its "Its a Piece of Cake to Bake a Pretty Cake" from Lazytown! That song is cute! The hotel receptionist "Shadow" is a cameo from another Pokemon fanfic I read called "Don't Say You Love Me!" She cheered Ash up after he broke up with Misty in that fanfic, and she slept with him too. :) I tried searching over and over for that fanfic, but I can't find it anywhere and I assume it is now deleted :'( that was a great fanfic too! Oh well, send me lots and lots of reviews so I can make the next chapter!


	6. Why is Love so Hard?

**Bake Me Your Love!**

* * *

Happy birthday to me! Today, October 6th is my birthday! But sadly, even my own family forgot about my birthday : ( That makes me a sad puppy! I was very dissapointed that I only got one review last chapter, I want more people to read my fan fiction.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Why is Love so Hard?**

**------------**

In the last chapter, May went to Kelly's hotel, as they went to Kelly's room, Kelly saw a handsome boy with brown hair. Kelly and May just put the cake in the oven when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door...

-------

Knock! Knock!

"I wonder who that could be?" said Kelly. "I'll answer it."

Kelly opened the door to discover...the most handsome boy with the deepest dark eyes and the most flowsome brown hair she had ever seen. It was him, the brown-haired boy that Kelly had been admiring.

"Hi, my name is Serrehn, its nice to meet you, I'm sorry to bother you, but the phone in my room is broken so can I please use yours?"

Kelly didn't know what to do or say. The boy she had been admiring so much since the day she had checked in to the hotel was right there in front of her. He looked so gorgeous in his delicate white shirt and his slim and healthy body. Kelly was so nervous that she couldn't even look Serrehn in the eyes, her head sunk and she let out a quiet peep.

"Sure... y-you can use my phone..."

"Great!" Serrehn replied, "and what's your name?"

There was a long pause, Kelly was still in a trance and nervous about how to respond.

"K..k..k...k...k"

Finally, May stepped in, she grabbed Kelly by the shoulders to make her feel more secure. "She's my friend Kelly, and I'm May, its nice to meet you, have a seat."

"Its good to meet both of you Kelly and May."

Serrehn walked lightly into Kelly's room for the phone. May took Kelly outside to the hall, May had never seen Kelly so distressed before. Her soft violet hair covered her face, and her normally confident body was now shaking.

"Kelly, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Nothing... nothing's wrong..." Kelly replied with a sad, unsure voice.

"Kelly, I'm your friend, I KNOW somethings not right, and I'm here to help you. I won't laugh at you, so _please_ talk to me Kelly..."

There was a long pause with Kelly trying to fight back her tears. "May.. why.. why is love so HARD?"

"You mean.. that boy? you like him?"

"Yes! I've been staring at him for the past few days, I want to talk to him, but whenever I try to I just.. just..."

More tears fell down from Kelly's eyes like crystal raindrops.

"Why is it so easy for _you_? How come Ash just asked you to be his travel partner? It's not fair!"

"Kelly, love is never easy for anyone, it takes courage and guts. But that's what makes it so special. Serrehn just walked into your room, and that must mean something, right? So go on and talk to him already!"

"I can't, its just too hard.. I can't do it.."

"Kelly... remember how you earned those contest ribbons?"

" 'sniff'... yeah."

"They took hard work and courage. Your Pokemon helped you win because they care about you and want to see you happy. I care about you too, and telling this guy how you feel is going to help you, so please Kelly. Do it for me, do it for your Pokemon, **do it for yourself!" **

Kelly slowly grew a smile on her face, all of a sudden, she lifted her face up high and whiped off her tears. "YOUR RIGHT MAY! I'm going, I'm going to tell him how I feel!"

"I'm proud of you Kelly! But first, do you want a hug for good luck?"

"mmm hmm!" Kelly coo'd.

Kelly felt very warm to May, like a fire of passion was burning inside her.

---------

Kelly entered her room and found Serrehn with his back turned sitting on the couch. Kelly was unsure so she turned to May.

"Go on Kelly, you can do it!"

Kelly swallowed hard... trying to find something to say. This moment seemed to last forever, Kelly could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She couldn't take it anymore! She leaped over the couch, embracing Serrehn by the neck in a long, sensual hug. Kelly buried her face in his chest, this embrace felt so warm and gentle. Kelly wished this moment could last forever, it felt so good that Kelly couldn't even think of anything besides this embrace and the sweet boy she was with.

Kelly finally awoke from her daze and found Serrehn's arms wrapped around her back.

"Serrehn.. I..."

"Shhh. don't speak.." he said, putting his finger to her lips. "Let's just enjoy this moment a while longer."

Serrehn held Kelly in his arms for what felt like an eternity.

"Serrehn.. I.. I like you.. I like you very much. I couldn't say anything before because I was too afraid, but now I can."

"Kelly... I feel the same way, you are a beautiful woman with a strong and kind heart, and I would like to get to know you better."

"Oh Serrehn, I'm so happy!"

"_How sweet_," May thought to herself while watching. "_I'm so happy you could express your feelings, Kelly_."

-------

Half an hour passed. By this time, Kelly had fallen asleep in Serrehn's arms, she was smiling, probably dreaming happy thoughts. Serrehn was caressing Kelly's hair.

Ding! The bell on the kitchen timer went off!

"I'll get it!" Cheered May as she hopped over to the over, putting on her oven mitts. "Alright.. this is the moment of truth.. i hope my cake turns out good."

She opened the door and lifted out her gorgeous yellow cake, the crust was a perfect golden color, and the wonderful smell filled the air."

"This is perfect!" Chimed May.

"mmmmm" Kelly awoke in Serrehn's arms. "ah that was great. want some cake dear?"

"Of course."

May set the table for three. "Okay guys, here is my super yellow cake with chocolate frosting."

May cut three slices and sat down to eat.

"Itedakimasu!" The three said together. They each took a bite of their cake, the rich, wonderful taste filled their mouths. "mmmm" they all said together.

"We made a great cake together!" said Kelly.

"Yeah, thanks for teaching me." replied May. "I'm glad you two finally know each other's feelings, what are you going to do now?"

Serrehn replied. "Well... Kelly and I are going to travel around looking at Pokemon and picking berries for awhile."

"Yep!" Kelly said. "Who knows what will happen? But I'm glad we're together."

"I'm so happy for you tow!" said may. "I hope you have a great time on your journey, but don't forget, Kel! I'm going to be at the next contest too!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way May!"

-------

the three ate some more of their cake and gave the rest to their Pokemon.

"Ahh! My tummy is happy!" said Kelly while stretching. "That was some good cake, May!"

May was happy of course, but she was still deep in thought.

"Kelly, our cake was good, but I don't think it was good _enough _."

"Maybe your right May, a coordinator's job is all about style and taste, and no matter how good you are, you could always be better."

May smiled. "So what now? How can I make a good cake even better?"

Kelly put a finger to her chin and thought... "Oh I know! This guy I know is a **really **good cook! He's the best! I'm sure he'll help you out!"

Kelly scribbled something on a paper and handed it to May. "Here, here's his name, number, and address."

"Thanks Kel!"

May took the paper and read it...

"OH NO! NOT **HIM**!"

* * *

End of Chapter 6 

Another chapter done. It takes a long time to write these. I really hope I get a few more reviews. Serrehn is an original character, he is supposed to be a handsome, pretty boy that Kelly is attracted to. I wish I could just leap onto a girl and hug her like Kelly did to Serrehn in this chapter, but unfortunately, "Love is Hard" for me too. I'm just too much of a shy boy : (. "Itedekimasu" is a phrase used in Japan, it means "let's eat!" and Japanese people say that before they eat. Guess who the guy written on the paper will be. May obviously looks shocked. Next chapter will be funny, I promise! Well send me those reviews Poke-fans, and wish me a good birthday and rest of the year: )


	7. I'm Scared, Ash!

**Bake Me Your Love! **

* * *

Wow, its been awhile since I last updated, I've been busy with school and stuff. I also got a few games for Nintendo DS and GBA that are fun. Catwoman is a good game for GBA. And I try to play Brain Age every day to make me smarter! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys make this story possible! I especially like michelicious's reviews because they are long and detailed.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I****'m Scared, Ash! **

-------------

For those of you just tuning in, so far the story has been about May trying to make a cake for Ash. Of course, she is jealous of Brock's cooking skills, and sees his as a rival for Ash's attention. In the last chapter, Kelly met Serrehn, an original character, and helped May make a yellow cake. It was good, but not good _enough _for Ash. So Kelly gave May a paper with the name of someone who could help her even more, and that paper said...

-------

The paper had those six letters in bold black ink,

HARLEY

"Nooooo, not him, anyone but him!"

"What's wrong May?" Kelly said. "You look a little bit shocked."

"Ehm.. is this the same Harley that I know, the one with the long purple hair?"

"Yep!"

"And that green suit and hat?"

"Of course."

"And the Cacturne too?"

"That's the one and only Harley!" Kelly smiled, "see, I even have a picture!" Kelly opened her wallet, and sure enough, there was a picture of Harley and Kelly smiling together with Grumpig and Cacturne.

"I don't believe it..." Groaned May.

"Harley is really nice and makes the best cookies too, you should try some May!"

"Oh believe me, I have." May remembered the first time she and Harley met on the boat and ate his cookies, really, they weren't bad cookies, not excellent, but pretty good.

"May... I can tell something is on your mind, you don't have to see Harley if you don't want to."

May thought for awhile. _"I could make a nice cake from what I know now, but for a perfect cake... I'll need more help."_

"OK! I'll do it Kelly! For the sake of love I will do anything!"

"Bravo!" cheered Kelly and Serrehn.

"Thanks for everything Kel and Serrehn! I hope you two have a good time together."

"Go get 'im May!" cheered Kelly, Serrehn just smiled and chuckled.

"One more thing May," said Kelly, "can I have a hug goodbye?"

"Kelly, this isn't goodbye, I _know_ we will see each other again."

"Your right May!" The two girls hugged, Kelly whispered something in May's ear "Good luck with Ash." Finally, May left the hotel.

--------------

"Hmmm, its getting late, I guess I better head back to our hotel. Ergg... I still got a few hours to kill, maybe I'll read the next volume of 'Hiromi's Wish.'"

May unlocked her door and lied down on her bed, Max was nowhere in sight, so she got the room all to herself.

"OK let's start reading."

------

Hiromi: I better get ready and look all pretty for my date with Kenta! Eeeeee!!! I'm so nervous!

(at the movie theatre)

Kenta: Hiromi, you look so cute.

Hiromi: Oh, you really think so!?

Kenta: Yes, you do. You look really cute in that outfit. So... you ready to see this movie?

Hiromi: Yay! Let's go! "Heehee, I picked a scary movie just for our date! At the scary parts I'll act scared and then Kenta will comfort me."

------

"Ahh... Hiromi, your the smartest girl in the world, why can't I be as confident and crafty as you Hiromi?"

Some time passed as May read more of her manga and stared at the ceiling. "I'm bored, I wonder what Ash is doing."

May got up and went to Ash's door and knocked. "Ahh... watching a movie with the one I love." May daydreamed about watching a romance movie in a theatre alone with Ash, and slowly looking at each other and ending the movie with a kiss...

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

"Uh May? You there?"

"Huh?" May snapped back to reality after hearing Ash's voice.

"What's up May? You were just standing there."

"Oh. eheheheh... oh nothing... So.. what are you doing tonight, Ash?"

"Oh, just watching a movie with Brock."

"Noooo..." May felt like she turned into stone.

"It's a horror movie."

"Nooooooooo..." May felt like she crumbled to pieces.

"And Brock made popcorn too."

"Noooooooooooooooooo..." May felt like she was being run over by a bulldozer.

"Wanna come watch with me?"

"Sure... sure Ash."

-----------

The room was pitch black, illuminated only by the TV. It looked really spooky.

"We're going to watch 'The Headless Mewtwoooooo...' said Ash in a scary voice."

"I heard this movie was really scary." whispered May to Ash.

"Well, let's watch." said Ash, jumping on the couch.

_"Finally, I get to watch a movie with Ash."_ thought May.

Just then, May heard...

"I got right seat!" shouted Brock.

"I got left seat!" shouted Max.

Both Brock and Max leaped onto the couch, trapping Ash in the middle seat.

"B..but.. I was going to sit next to Ash..." whimpered May.

"Don't worry May, you can sit on that chair." said Brock pointing to a padded wooden chair.

_"But that's not the point,"_ May thought to herself.

"OK, now that we're all seated, and we have some popcorn a la Brock, we can start the movie! " announced Ash.

The movie started out pretty much like you'd expect a horror movie to start out like, with a bunch of tacky rich teenagers spreading rumors about the Headless Mewtwo. But May wasn't thinking about the movie, she was thinking about Ash.

_"I gotta get closer to Ash, if only Max and Brock weren't there, then I could watch the movie next to my Ashy. Hmm... I gotta get one of them to budge, I think I'll start out with Max."_

"Say Max! there's some soda in the fridge, you can help yourself if you like!"

"Hey I LOVE soda!" Max almost got up until he saw May's unnatural grin. "Hey... wait a minute... why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Because... I'm your sister and I want to be nice to you!"

"Yeah right, I've heard THAT before! Like when I wanted to watch 'Electro Poke Rangers,' but you'd trick me and take the TV AND my snack to yourself!" Nice try _May!_"

_"Darn, OK on to plan B."_

"Sayyyyy Brock, I think there's a pretty girl outside our door, she **really** wants to meet you."

Brock looked like a drooling Zombie while watching the movie. He was oggling the actress in her 2-piece swimsuit. "Duhhhh... Oh yeah... Sharon, swim for me."

_"Good grief. That didn't work either... Ok, I need to think of a better plan.. hm... I got it! Sorry Max, but that seat is mine!"_

May went into the kitchen and brought out a tray with four glasses on it. "Say Max, I feel sorry for trying to trick you, so I brought you some soda."

"Gee, thanks May," Max said as he was grabbing for a soda.

"Whoops!" Said May as she _accidently_ dropped a glass onto Max's lap.

"Oh no!" gasped Max. "There's soda all over my shorts!" Max rushed to change his shorts, and when he came back, May was in his seat!

"Wha!? No fair May! You tricked me!"

"What? I would never do that to you, Max."

A disappointed Max slumped into the wooden chair, while a content May was happily watching a movie with her dear Ash.

"Oh Ash, I'm so glad we could watch a movie together."

"Yeah May, this movie rocks."

_"I wish it was just me and Ash though, I wish Brock would just... disappear."_

"Disappear you say?" The TV said. All of a sudden, the Headless Mewtwo emerged from a well and used its psykic powers to rip apart the male character!!!

"Eeeeeeeekkkkkk!!!!" The female co-star screamed!!

"Graaaahhh!!" Brock fell off the couch in fright.

"It's terrible!!!!" Max covered his eyes and ran behind the couch.

"Pikaaaaaa!!!!" Pikachu hid behind Max.

May cringed and shivered in fear. "Ash! Its the Headless Mewtwo!! It's gonna eat us all!!" May held on tight to Ash, even though this was a trick in May's manga, May wasn't tricking, she really **WAS** scared stiff!

"Shhh... sh... May, don't worry. I'll protect you." Ash wrapped a blanket around May, trying to comfort her.

"Is that better May, are you still scared?"

"Not anymore Ash..."

_"Ahhh... I'm scared but I know Ash will protect me."_ May cuddled up next to Ash for the rest of the movie. Even though there were other scary scenes with the Headless Mewtwo, May wasn't scared because Ash was there. Finally, the movie ended with the Headless Mewtwo getting trapped inside a cursed Pokeball.

"Oh man, that was a good movie" sighed Ash. "Didn't you think so too May?"

But May couldn't hear, she was already sleeping like an angel with a gentle smile on her face.

Ash smiled. "Goodnight May, sweet dreams," and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

End of Chapter 7 

What a cute ending, May falling asleep in Ash's arms. May is just so cute when she sleeps, in fact, most every girl is cute when they sleep, except when they snore. "Electro Poke Rangers" is a show I made up after "Power Rangers." I can imagine Max watching a show like Power Rangers when he was little. "The Headless Mewtwo" is a scary movie I made up for this chapter. I don't really watch many scary movies, I just don't find them very scary, I wish I could watch them with friends in a dark room instead of all alone. I just find many scary movies tacky instead of scary. May normally isn't a deceptive girl, but she picked up a few tricks from Harley! I think you all know who's going to be in the next chapter, Harley, Harley, Harley!!! I just love Harley, he is really funny and has such an outgoing personality. Even though he always tricks May, May just can't distrust him because he's so nice! Look foward to the next chapter and review this one! Because Harley said so!


	8. Do It For Love, Harley!

**Bake Me Your Love!**

* * *

Ay yai yai. Its just been so long since my last chapter. I'm typing this up at midnight, I'm sleepy, but I just have to get the story out before Thanksgiving break. Thanksgiving is going to be so nice coming home from college. College is in a way, kind of like a Pokemon journey, if so, then I'm a lousy trainer with bad grades:( . Well you meet lots of people and have a lot of fun in college, and coming home is a great feeling like coming home from a Pokemon journey. 

It just took so long making this chapter because I had to convey Harley's personality perfectly. I had to ask myself, "is this something Harley would say?" whenever I gave him lines. Not to mention, Japanese and American Harley's are quite different! And I wanted to show a mix between the two. I also included a few references, marked by numbers, you can see them at the bottom.

If Harley and I met, our personalities would clash way too much! I'm a manly-man grrr!!! But I look so cute too!!

Harley: Eliot-kun herooo!!!

Me: Hi...

Harley: Your sooo CUTE Eliot-kun!!!

Me: grrr...

haha, well anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Do It For Love, Harley! **

**----------**

In our last chapter, Kelly gives May a name an adress where a supposed "expert chef" lives. May discovers that it is Harley! She watches a scary movie with Ash and falls asleep on the couch.

------

"Finally! I'm done with my cake! It's absolutely gorgeous. I hope Ash likes it."

May baked a gorgeous three layer cake decorated with light blue frosting swirls and fruit.

"Here Ash, I made this cake for you to show you my love."

"Wow May! Its great! I can't wait to try it."

Ash lifted up his fork when all of a sudden...

"Helooo boys and girls!" Harley popped out of the cake!

"Wahhhhh!! What are YOU doing here?!" Gasped May, shaking her finger at Harley.

"Ohhh. Looks at the two lovebirds. I'm SO jealous of you, May. Aaaaaanywaaaayyyyyy.. I'm here to warn you Ash!"

"Me? Warn me? Of what?"

"Oh you didn't hear? May can't cook, she just bought that cake and dressed it up."

"Is this true May?" asked Ash.

"N..no.. I really did make that cake."

"Oh suuuurrreee May," taunted Harley, "like you can actually cook." One more thing Ash, she's been cheating on you with Drew!"

"WHAT!? Is this true May?"

"No! Harley's lying, we haven't even SEEN Drew for weeks!"

"Oh yes you have May, here's the proof." Harley showed May and Ash a badly photoshopped picture of May and Drew kissing.

"So its TRUE May!" Accused Ash.

"No. That's just a fake picture! Harley's lying!"

"You deserve better Ash," said Harley. "Someone who can cook and clean, someone like... Brock!"

Harley snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, Brock appeared out of thin air.

"Thanks Harley, Brock won't cheat on me, AND he can actually COOK!"

Ash and Brock walked away into the darkness holding hands. May began to chase after Ash. "Noooo... wait Aaaaashh. Come Baaaaaaccckkkkk..."

----------

"Waaaaaahhhh!!!!!" 

"Phew, only a bad dream... Brrrrr... Harley still gives me the creeps. I guess I shouldn't watch any more scary movies before going to bed."

May woke up wearing her usual trainer's outfit. Her bandanna was on the night stand.

"Uhh.. Where am I? Oh I'm in Ash's bed! I must've fallen asleep on the couch and he carried me here. He really _does_ care about me. Ahhhh..."

May got up and walked over to Ash sleeping on the couch.

"Silly Ash, we could've shared the bed, tee hee. He's so cute when he sleeps, maybe... maybe I can steal a kiss right now?"

May thought about it, staring into Ash's peaceful, closed eyelids. May closed her eyes and her soft lips slowly approached Ash's lips. Her lips were almost touching his until she just realized...

"No... I want my first kiss to be something special and romantic..."

May went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Oh no, bedhead!" May took a warm shower to fix her hair. "Ahhh.. So warm, it sure beats taking a bath in the river." May got out, dried herself, and got dressed in her usual outfit.

"OK, today I have to go see Harley." May shivered in fear. "Brr.. Harley.. I hope he teaches me how to cook.. I can still remember what he did to me in that contest! Hmm.. Harley's place doesn't seem to be too far from here. I guess I'll just walk there"

May left a note for Max telling him where she went. She left her hotel and got ready to go to Harley's place. She neared the entrance to Harley's house, each step felt like a chore... she finally reached the doorbell and rung it. "Ding dong."

"Oh what will I say to Harley? What if he just slams the door on me?" May's heart thumped and her forehead sweated.

The door slowly opened to reveal...

"Cacturne!"

"Oh hi Cacturne! Remember me? What a relief."

"Cac-turne!"

"Heehee, say Cacturne, can I come in and talk to Harley?"

"Cac!"

Cacturne led May to the living room where Harley was... playing Dance Dance Revolution and singing along with the songs!"

"So ma-ny MEN! So little time! How can I choose!?"

Instead of wearing his usual green uniform. Harley had on purple sweat pants and a white T-shirt."

"It's rainin' MEN! Hallelujah it's rainin' MEN! AMEN!!"

Harley was dancing while shaking his ass back and forth!!"

"Waka-laka-laka waka-laka-laka waka-laka-laka FAN-TA-SY!!"

Harley finished with a ballet hop"

"WONDERFUL! I can't wait to see your next performance!" congratulated the game.

"Sankyuuu Mr. Announcer." replied Harley with a bow. (1)

Harley did a ballet twirl.. But when he turned around... May was there giggling.

"Bravo Harley!" said May while clapping.

"Waaaaaaaaa... Harley run awaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!" Harley suddenly ran off to his room. "Oof, ah. Come on... ziiiip!!"

Harley opened the door wearing his usual green suit. "Thanks alot May, I can't be seen looking like THAT! What are YOU doing here May?"

"Eheh.. Cacturne let me in."

"Wha? Cacturne? Is this true?"

"Cac" (Yes)

"B..but Cacturne, why?"

"Cacturne."(because she's nice.)

"Harley clutched his chest and announced anguishly "Oh where have I gone wrong in raising you Cactuuuurrnneeee????"

Both May and Cacturne felt embarrassed for Harley. All of a sudden, Harley stopped faking his inner tourment.

"Hey May, or should I say Tent?"

"My name's not Tent!!"

"Whatever Tent, This fine ass that I've been working on isn't for you, so what did you come here for hmm?"

May was still thinking about how to ask Harley nicely . "Well... Harley... I heard you were a good cook, and I dunno.. Maybe you could teach me how?"

There was a small pause and Harley's lips trembled...

"BWAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! That's so funny May!! Oh don't tell me, Norman and Catherine's _perfect_ wittle pwincess can't cook? How funny!!!"

May felt flattened.. "well.. My mom was always too busy to teach me how to cook."

"Oh sure, looks like you've inherited your mother's boobs but not her brains" gawked Harley while cupping his hands over his chest and striking a girly pose."

This caused May to break out in tears. "Eyaaaaaaa!!!!! Harleeeyyyy!!! I NEED your help! Please, I'm serious!"

"And why should I help out _you_ May?"

"For what you did to me at that contest!"

"Bzzzt!! Wrong answer May! Come on, tell the truth."

May had to catch her breath, her speech stuttered. Finally, she wiped away her tears and said...

"OK... do it for... do it for LOVE!!!"

----------

There was a long pause between the two rival coordinators, this gave them each a chance to catch their breath and think about what they will say next. Harley's face began to change, from the sneaky, manipulative Harley, to the kind and caring Harley that May knew before he tricked her. Finally... Harley gave his response.

"Oh.. I didn't know May... who is it?"

"Ash.."

"Oh.. Ok then.. Well sure. I'll help you out! I'll do ANYTHING for love!"

May's gloomy eyes suddenly filled up with sparkly life! "You will? Oh thankyou thankyou THANKYOU Harley!!" May couldn't believe that she actually got Harley to help her. She rushed over to Harley and gave him a tight hug out of sheer joy.

"_I just love playing Cupid_" thought Harley. "_Plus, this'll make Drew sooooo jealous!_!" Harley imagined Drew on the floor crying. "_Ha! Take THAT Drew!!"  
_  
"But first thing's first May."

"Huh." she peeped, releasing her grasp from the tall man.

"You have to say that I am the sexiest coordinator in the world, and that you are a lowly n00b!"

"No way! Not a chance!" pouted May.

"Ooh.. I'm Ash, I'm soooo hungry!!!" mimicked Harley.

"Alright.. Alright... Harley is the sexiest coordinator in the world, and I am a lowly noob."

"Riiiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt!!!!" cheered Harley, now let's get cookin'

"Alright!!!" cheered May.

----------

Harley led May to the kitchen where he took out some pots, utensils, and basic ingredients.

"So, what do you want to make to seduce lover-boy with, hmm??"

"The bestest cake in the whole world!" said May

"Oh that sounds so romantic! But what kind of cake do you want?"

"Hmm.." May flipped through her cookbook... "ummm... hey, this one looks nice." She said, pointing to the picture of a blueberry coffee cake." May was more confident in her cooking abilities after cooking with Kelly.

"Well..." said Harley. "I'm not so sure, what if you wanted a kissy-kiss, but your teeth were stained blue?"

"Oh.." May imagined her smiling with blue teeth and Ash getting scared and running away. "I guess not then, what would you make Harley?"

"How 'bout a nice rum cake?" said Harley, holding up a bottle of rum.

May's face squinched "Harleyyyy... Ash and I are underage. We can't drink!"

"But I thought you were going to make a LOVE cake May?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooooooo... get-'im-drunk-and-get-all-freaky!" Sung Harley.

May didn't know how to react, she just stood there in shock.

"Oh fine! Spoilsport!!" complained Harley, setting down the bottle of rum on the table.

"Oooh, this cake looks yummy." said May, pointing to a picture in her book.

"Oh, a Wingull Stripes cake! (2) Hmm.. I never had that before, hey May, there's a story about how it was first made."

"Oh yeah, there is, they say after a long voyage at sea, some sailors landed on an island, where a Wingull led them fruit, and the cook made a cake and named it after Wingull."

"Interesting story, time to start then!" said Harley. "Alright May-chan, pour 2 cups of flour, 2 eggs, 1/2 cup of sugar, and 1 cup of milk in the bowl and mix it."(3)

"Coming right up!" May cracked the eggs with several taps, gently emptying the yolk without any shells, just like Kelly had taught her. This time, when May used the electric mixer, she mixed it without any splashes.

"I did it Harley! No splashing!"

"Good job girl! _I never thought I'd say that to her._ Now it's time to make the yummy fruit filling!, so, what kind of fruit do you want?"

"Huh? The recipe says it has to be mangos, Leppa berries and Aguav berries."

"Oh May, a recipe is just words on paper, real cooks change their recipes all the time."

"So you mean I can have any fruit filling I want? OK then, how about... peaches and Oran berries?"

"Hey, not half bad May, maybe if a few years you'll almost be as smart as your little brother Maximus."

May didn't know wether this was a compliment or an insult. "Err.. Thanks Harley, I guess.."

"Now wash the fruit and slice it into thin, even pieces." Instructed Harley.

May washed the fruit and began to cut it.

"No no no! That's wrong May!" alerted Harley, "first you have to peel the fruit, cut it in half, and then cut it like this, see?"

May watched in admiration, she never knew how skilled Harley was with a knife.

"Now you try."

"OK!" May began to cut the peach, until, "ow! I cut my finger."

"Harley's face began turning pale. "blood..." and then he fainted.

May didn't know what to do, she filled up a pot full of water and SPLASH! splashed it on Harley's face.

"Uwa? Oh golly me! I must have fainted, and now my hair's all ruined."

"Sorry Harley."

"Oh don't mention it girl! Go get yourself a Band-Aid and I'll do the rest."

"Thanks Harley, but I'm gonna chop that fruit if it takes me all day!"

Harley smiled. "Have it your way."

* * *

End of Chapter 8 

Wow, big chapter! I haven't even finished May's cooking session with Harley. Harley is such a challenging character to write. I had to constantly make him seem flambouyant and include lots of creative jokes and funny things for him to say. I can see Harley helping out May in order to play matchmaker. Even if you have a grudge against someone, its always cute to see them fall in love. One thing that confuses me about Harley, is he straight, bisexual, or gay? I just left it a mystery, I kind of hinted that he at least looks at men with his selection of DDR songs! There are just so many hot women in the Pokemon world, how can Harley NOT like women? Harley, May, and Drew have a 3-way rivalry, but personally, I think Harley likes May more than Drew, he'd gladly help out May to fall for Ash and leave Drew in the dust! Haha, so that's chapter 8! Chapter 9 is going to be a tough job too! Keep sending reviews, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

(1)- "Sankyuu" supposed to mean "Thank You." "Sankyuu" is just how it comes out from lots of Japanese people. In Capcom vs. SNK 2, Benimaru says "Sankyuu Baby!" so I copied it off of that. 

(2)- Wingull Stripes Cake - This isn't a real cake, but I modeled it after "English Trifle" cake. It is a white cake layered with fruit and topped with cream. I renamed it to give it more of a Pokemon feel to it. Plus, there is no "England" in Poke-world. Apparently, there's a France, but no England! In "The School of Hard Knocks" Misty says that she wants to go to France and that French things are so romantic! Misty's right! I wish Ash and Misty would go to a cafe in France together!

(3)- May Chan.- In the Japanese anime, Harley calls May "Haruka Chan." "Chan" is what grown-ups in Japan call "cute" female children. So I am (or used to be) Eliot-Kun! since "kun" is used for younger boys.

* * *


	9. Tea Party With Me

**Bake Me Your Love!**

* * *

Christmas is over, it was just OK for me, no real celebration though. I wrote a special Pokemon Christmas fanfic, "Misty's Christmas Wish."

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Tea Party With Me  
**  
----------**  
**

"3…2…1…bing! It's done!!"

May was excited about her Wingull Stripes cake being done, she rushed over to the oven until harley yelled.

"Wait!"

"Uh? What is it harley?"

"Oven Mitts."

May looked embarrassed, she was so excited about her that she forgot her oven mitts. She could picture herself running around in circles with big red hands.

"Okay, that's better." May now had on cute pink fluffy oven mitts and pulled out the cake.

"Now pour the fruit on" instructed Harley.

May poured the fruit onto the cake, just like she was told.

"Good job May!" smiled Harley.

"You know what Harley" said May. "This is the first time we've actually worked together."

You know what May, I think your right. I think its because we have a common goal." Harley seemed to act a little cocky.

"A common goal?"

"Yeeessss…You want your wittle Ashy riighhhhtttt?"

May blushed "Eheh, yeah, that's right."

"And I just LOVE seeing others in LOVE!"

"Oh, that's very nice of you Harley." May was very happy until Harley said.

"And if you fall in love, that means less time to train and I'll squash you next time!"

May looked surprised, she stuck out her tongue at Harley. "You're a meanie Harley!"

"Haha, just kidding. I won't squash you, I'll **crumble** you!"

Some more name calling followed, until the two were plum tired and out of breath.

"Pant…Pant…Harley… what were we talking about before this?"

"Um… something about a cake."

"Oh that's right, its getting cold isn't it?"

Yes that's right, May."

Cacturne was watching, he looked embarrassed for both Harley and May.

"Oh May?" Harley said. "Let's have a tea party!"

"A T-party?"

"Yes! What goes better with cake than tea? And what goes better with tea than fancy dishes and outfits?"

"Um… ok.. if you say so."

"Great! Wear this _madame._" Harley went into another room and brought out a gorgeous frilly pink and white Victorian dress.

"Um Harley… why do you have a dress like that?"

"Oh May, it just belongs to my cousin. Come on May! Wear it! It'll be fun!"

"Okay…" May could picture James from Team Rocket wearing a dress like that. "_Man, that guy needs a girlfriend._"

May finished changing, the fancy dress fit her perfectly. May thought she looked goofy, but still kind of cute. "Heehee, its fun to dress up!"

Harley came out with a black suit and a top hat instead of his usual green hat. "Ooh May, I knew that dress was just for you."

"Thanks Harley, you don't look half ba…" May remembered the 'cookie incident.' "I mean, you look great Harley."

"Why thank you madame, have a seat."

The table was set up with the finest teacups and saucers, there was an elegant pot of tea, and in the middle, May's Wingull Stripes cake.

May sat down. "Wow, it all looks so wonderful!"

"One lump or two?" Harley poured May a cup of tea."

"Three please!"

"Oh! Looks like somebody's got a sweet tooth."

May giggled, she couldn't believe this, she was dressing up at a tea party with her "enemy."

"Smile for the camera, May!" Harley said suddenly.

"Cacturne!" Cacturne took a picture.

May though she caught on the Harley's plan. "Harley, are you going to use that picture to blackmail me ? "

Harley looked disappointed. "You still don't trust me do you?"

May was speechless.

"May, we shouldn't stay upset at each other forever."

"Y..Your right Harley, we shouldn't."

"What I did to you was wrong, but let's forget the past and have fun in the present 'kay?"

May knew that Harley was telling the truth, somehow, he just seemed different."

"Okay Harley, now let's eat cake!"

"Brilliant idea!" replied Harley.

Harley cut the cake. "Itakakimasu!"(1) they both cheered.

May bit into the cake. "_Wow, this is wonderful! I can't believe I made this! Its so warm and fluffy and the fruit is just right. I can't wait to show Ash!"_

"This is good." May said to Harley.

"Mmm… Yes! Ash will be ALL over you once he's had a bite of this!"

"Haha, that's right Harley!"

All was quiet until outside, a loud yelling came.

"Mayyyyyyy!!? Mayyyyy!!?"

Just then, who should barge in, but Max!

"May! There you are Brock told me to pick you up. Oh hi Harley! Mmmm. I smell cake! Hey is that soda?"

Max picked up the bottle on the table, but it wasn't soda, it was the rum that Harley left on the table earlier.

"Max! Don't!!" warned May.

But it was too late! Max took a big gulp of rum!

* * *

End of Chapter 9 

Okay, so I made a shorter chapter again., its hard keeping up with all I want to do and writing fanfics too. But next chapter is going to be a longer one, and I wanted to get this chapter out fast. Please read and review!

* * *

(1) Itadakimasu means "let's eat" in Japanese. 


	10. The Adventures of Drunken Max

**Bake Me Your Love!**

* * *

I haven't updated in forever, I was too busy with college. I hope I still have fans for this story. This chapter focusses mostly on Max. In excited that Pokemon Diamond and Pearl will come out pretty soon. I can't wait! I will personally get Diamond because it has Larvitar, and I just like the name "Diamond" more than "Pearl." As for the new Pokemon anime. I'm a bit dissapointed, Hikari/Dawn is cute and all, but she really seems too similar to May. I wish they would include some of the past characters in the new episodes, and I wish they would even have a separate party or trainers that they focus a few episodes on. And what I REALLY wanted most was to get rid of Team Rocket! (Jessie, James, and Meowth.) They used to be cool, 8 years ago! But now, after watching Pokemon so long, they are just so predictable and annoying! Team Rocket has to go! There should be some new "bad" villains and have Team Rocket show up every few episodes as a cameo. Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

**The Adventures of Drunken Max**

**----------**

In the last chapter, Max went to Harley's place and accidently drank some rum and is now drunk!

------

"Max nooooo!!" wailed May.

Max staggerred around "Uuuaayy...??? Haha, That soda, made me...funny..." Max was clearly very drunk.

"Ooh bad boy Max! I'm going to tell your parents." Scolded Harley jokingly.

"Haha silly green man! You can't catch me, because I'm a Pidgy!! I can flyyyy!!!" Max started flapping his arms like wings. May tried to subdue Max, but he wiggled away. "Wee! I'm a pidgy! I can fly! Weee"  
Max headed towards the window and jumped out!

"Nooo!" May and Harley gasped.

"What if he's dead!?" gasped May as she and Harley rushed over to the window.

"Hiiii" said Max, he wasn't hurt, he fell into a truck full of laundry.  
"Haha, this cloud is fluffy."

"Stay right where you are Max!" May warned Max, "I'll come get you."

But when May started running. "Oof!" she tripped on her dress.

"Oh no! You looked good in that dress, but I guess you can't run in it." Mocked Harley.

"This is no time for jokes!" May and Harley got changed as quickly as they could and ran down to the truck. But just as the opened the door,  
the truck sped off!

"Waa! Stop driver!!!" yelled May and Harley.

"Bye Bye May!" smiled Max from the back of the truck, waving at May.

"After that truck!" yelled May. "We can't outrun it girl, at least not with those chunky legs of yours." Mocked Harley. "But we can outrace it! Do you have any racing Pokemon?"

May looked through her belt. "Ummm.. Combuskin, Beautifly, Skitty,  
Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Munchlax..." OH NO! I don't have any racing Pokemon!"

Harley waved his finger, "Tsk Tsk May, what can you expect from little miss Paris Hilton? Looks like you've only been interested in little toy Pokemon and not the big ones." Harley pictured May as a spoiled rich girl holding Skitty in a purse and yapping on a cell phone.

"What about YOU then Harley!? Where's your racing Pokemon?"

"Me??? Uhhhh... heheh... I... left them at home!"

As the two were arguing, Max fainted further and further into the distance. Finally, May said "This is no time for arguing Harley!"

"Um... what were we arguing about again?" questioned a clueless Harley.

Just then, the two saw a parked bicycle, they both looked at it and had a mischievous idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" questioned Harley.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures." said May.

They both stared at each other and blinked, until they both screamed "Chaaarrrrgeee!!!" Both trainers ran at the bicycle chain.

"Combuskin! Bulbasaur! Go! Break that chain!" ordered May. But it was no use! May's attacked were just too weak to break the chain.

"Step aside Tent!" said Harley, tipping his hat. "Go Banette! Bite attack!!" SNAP! The chain broke in two! May's jaw dropped. "Maybe Harley's right.. Maybe my Pokemon ARE too weak..."

"Hop on May!" Yelled Harley, taking the seat...

---------

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Harley at the top of hs lungs.

"Wee! I'm just like a cowboy chasing robbers! Or a renegade biker!"

Harley was having the time of his life. But unfortunately for May, she was not!

"I'm gonna DIIIIIEEEE!!!" wailed May, covering her eyes. She was riding in the basket in front of the bicycle. "This is even worse than that super fast roller coaster!!"

"Hang on May! We're going to go even FASTER!" said Harley.  
"FASTER!!??? Waaahhhhhh!!!!! I'm gonna toss my cake!!" The bike sped downhill. May's heart was pumping a mile a minute. "Hey! I see the truck!" Shouted May. "Step on it!"

"Right!" harley peddaled faster and faster! The bike came closer and closer to the truck until they could finally talk to Max.

"Max! Stay there until the truck stops!" Yelled May, but Max couldn't understand. "Hey pizza boy!" Max said pointing at Harley.

"Is he calling me a pizza boy?" questioned Harley.

Finally, the truck slowed to a stop. "Now's our chance!" both trainers yelled, getting off the bike. They ran up to the truck, but just as they reached it, a black shadow swooped down from the sky.  
"Skreeee!!!" A huge silver bird Pokemon grasped Max in its talons.

"A Skarmory!" gasped May. "After it!"

"If we had some flying Pokemon, we could chase it" suggested Harley.

"Let's see, I have Beutify, but it can't carry us. I...I don't have strong enough flying Pokemon Harley."

May was hoping Harley would have one, until he said "Well what do you know, I don't either."

"Uuuuggghhhh!!!"groaned May, as Skarmory flew into the forest with Max in its claws.

"Wee! I'm flying! Let's go to the Orange Islands!"

May and Harley ran through the woods chasing Skarmory, until they suddenly reached a cliff. "I can't stop myself!" screamed May. May fell off the cliff, but Harley quickly reacted, "Ariados! String Shot!" and saved May.

"Whew, that was a close one, thanks Harley." Unfortunately, there was a raging river separating May and Harley from the rest of the forest, and Max was flying off into the distance.

"No... Max..." May was so heartbroken that she burst into tears. "I...I'm such a horrible Pokemon trainer and an even worse sister! I'm absolutely useless! I can't save Max and Ash would NEVER want someone so WEAK!!"

"SLAP!" A sharp pain woke May up. "May," Harley said. "I'm not good at comforting people, but crying isn't going to bring Max back, now is it?"

"N..n..no."

"If you want stronger Pokemon, then just catch some!! Now are you going to sit here and cry? Or are you going to save Max!?"

May stood up, "I'm going to save Max!"

"Right on! We'll have to walk a mile to the next bridge." As soon as Harley said this, May sped off running. "Wait up May!!"

---------------

Meanwhile... Max was flying high in Skarmory's claws.

"Wee! First class tickets to wherever I want! I've got a fever! Disco Fever!!" Max began shaking and trying to dance in Skarmory's claws.

"Skraaa!!!" Skarmory could barely hold on to a shaking Max and accidently dropped him."

Max plummeted down below, "waaaaaaaa!!! BOING!"

"Hey, what's a Snorlax doing floating in a river like this?"

"Snore?"

"Haha! I am the great pirate Jack Spearow on the S.S. Snorlax! Onward to the Orange Islands!"

"Snore..."

The river carried Max and Snorlax along until Snorlax landed on a river bank.

"Land Ho!" said Max, "But I'm getting sleepy... I think I'll rest for a bit,,, zzzzzz..."

-----------

After a few hours...

"Yawwwwnnnn... ungggg... where am I?"

"Caw!!!" A Murcrow cried.

"Owww!! my head!" By this time, Max had completely sobered up, but he had a terrible hangover. "Uggghhhh!! My head hurttss!!" wailed Max in pain.

"Swine?" Swinub, a cute little brown pokemon shaped like a computer mouse walked up to Max, wondering what he was doing.

"Owieee!!"

"Nuuuuuuuuubbbb" Swinub held its head, imitating Max.

"I feel your pain buddy." said Max.

"Nub Nub."

"Hey, where are you going?" Swinub left Max and brought back some fruit. "You mean this is for me?"

"Nub!"

"OK! munch munch, BLEH! This is horrible!"

"Nub!" Swinub looked angry at Max.

"OK, ok, I'll eat it... hey, my headache isn't so bad anymore, good job Swinub! B..but... I'm still lost and all alone!"

Max began to cry. "No! I can't cry. Every Pokemon trainer gets lost. I just have to stay calm and think. Hmmm... what would May do?"

(Max's mind)

May: "I'd ask Ash!"

"Okay, so what would Ash do?"

Ash: "I'd ask Brock!"

"Okay, so what would Brock do?"

Brock: "Don't look at me smartypants! Your the one with the Pokenav after all."

"Uugg this is hopeless."

"Swine! swine!"

"You think you can help Swinub?"

"Swine!"

"OK, lets go!" Swinub led Max through the forest until they reached a clearing where Nosepass, a giant rock Pokemon was resting.

"Wow! A Nosepass! I get it, Nosepass can detect metal, and cities are full of metal. Okay Nosepass, seach for metal!"

"Nose?"

"Uh Oh, I guess he can't understand," Max took off his wristwacth. "Search for me-tal," he said, pointing to the watch.

"Nose," Nosepass spun around and pointed to a direction.

"Wow! Thanks Nosepass!"

"Swine!"

Max walked through the forest with Swinub beside him.

"Murkrooowww!!" A Murkrow suddenly swooped down attacking Max."

"Swine!" Swinub tackled Murkrow, and it flew away.

"Wow, you saved me! good job!"

After more walking, they reached a dead end, a tall cliff.

"I don't think we can climb over this," then Max saw a hole in the bottom, "Maybee, we can go UNDER it instead? Swinub! Use Dig!"

"Swine!" Swinub dug a hole and Max crawled inside it.

"Wow! Theres a cave under here!" Max and Swinub crawled through the short cave and reached daylight, but there was a raging river just ahead.

"Oh no! How do we get across this? Hmm..." Max thought..."I got it! Swinub! Tackle that tree!"

"Swine!" Swinub attacked the tree and it fell down with a big "thump!"

Max and Swinub crossed the river on the tree. It was scary for Max, but he didn't give up.

"We did it! We make a great team!" As Max and Swinub were celebrating, Max heard some familiar voices,

"Max!? Max!?"

"Is that May calling me?"

Max ran through the forest until he saw his sister again!"

"MAY!"

"MAX!"

They both hugged. "Max, I was so worried! I'll never let that happen to you again! It's all my fault because I was a bad Pokemon trainer and a bad sister." cried May.

"No your not, your the best big sister in the world May, I got out fine, see?"

"Oh I'm so glad your safe Max!" said a relieved May.

"Oh Maximuuusss... you make your sister look like a navigation noob." congratulated Harley.

"Swinub!"

"Oh, Who's your little friend?" questioned Harley.

"A Swinub?" said May.

"Yeah, he REALLY helped me out!"

"Wow Max! I didn't know you were that good with Pokemon!" said May.

"Why don't you catch it?" said Harley.

Max didn't know what to do. "B..But I'm not old enough yet, what if I can't take care of a Pokemon?"

"Max..." said May, "Swinub chose YOU to be its trainer, training Pokemon isn't about age, its about trust and love."

Max stood up straight "Swinub? Do you want to come along with me?" said Max, hiding back his tears.

"Swine!" Swinub jumped into Max's arms!

"Thank you Swinub! YES!!! I got my first Pokemon!!!"

Both Harley and May looked proudly upon Max.

"Good job Max," congratulated Harley. "You'll make a great trainer some day."

"I'm so proud of my little brother" said May.

"Swinub!!" Max just looked so happy catching his first Pokemon.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

What a sweet ending. Did everyone like it? I got my inspiration of this chapter from the episode "A Wayward Wabbufett." I thought I had to make a chapter about Max because he really doesn't do anything at all in the show. I'm proud that I used so many Pokemon in this chapter, and I made May cry because her Pokemon are too weak. I made Harley a funny hero in this chapter, his Pokemon did most of the work because really, Harley seems to train his Pokemon better than May. Harley really seems to focus more on the inner beauty combined with the power, reflexes, and creative uses of his Pokemon. I felt like I had to give Max a Pokemon, because he goes through the entire series without ever catching a Pokemon! Geez, he should get one in the show! I thought Swinub was the perfect Pokemon to give Max because it is cute and small and furry. My favorite parts were when Max was thinking about what May, Ash, and Brock would do, and I really loved the bike race and the part where May said "I'm going to toss my cake!" I'm still a very busy person so it would be hard for me to write another chapter, but next chapter will have May back up and cooking again! See you next chapter!


	11. Battle With My Concsience

**Bake Me Your Love!  
**

* * *

Yikes, I havent updated in forever, this chapter is really funny. I plan on ending the story pretty soon within the next few chapters. Writing fanfiction is a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Battle With My Concsience**

**---------- **

"Swinub! Swinub! I love my Swinub!" Sung Max as he, May, and Harley were walking back to Harley's house with the (stolen) bicycle.

"You sure worried me Max! Don't ever do something like that again!" scolded May.

"Oh lighten up spoilsport." Mocked Harley. "I think you needed the exercise."

Harley grabbed May's belly and began tickling it. "Haha, Harley, stop, that tickles!"

Max looked somewhat confused and surprised at the same time. "Wow, I didn't know you two were so close."

"Oh May and I are great friends." Smiled Harley, "just not when it comes to Pokemon contests."

"Teehee, you're a real meanee when it comes to contests!" May stuck her tongue out at Harley. "Bleeee!!"

"So what were you two doing together?" Questioned Max.

"Oh I was teaching my number one apprentice how to cook." Replied Harley.

"N..number one?" gleamed May.

"Well you're my only apprentice."

May fell down in embarrassment.

The three kept walking until they reached the place where May and Harley took the bicycle.

"Not a peep about this." Said Harley to May and Max, leaving the bike there.

"Say Max, do you want to try some of my yummy cake?" questioned May.

"Haha May, you'll never be as good as Brock!"

"Sigh, from my own brother." Whimpered May.

"Oh we'll be surprised Max, right Swinub?" said Harley, patting Swinub on the head.

Harley led May and Max inside his house. "Ahhh, home sweet home."

Max saw the bottle of rum on the counter. "Ughh, I never want to see THAT again."

"Oh yes you will!" Mocked Harley. "I can see you getting LOTS of girls later on, and partying harder than a Ludicollo!"

"Try my cake, I promise you'll like it." said May.

"No way am I eating YOUR food May." Whined Max. "Grrrummmblllee." Max's stomache growled. "Well... I guess one bite won't hurt."

"Mmmm... yummy." said Max with his mouth full of Wingull Stripes cake. "Mmmph, not as good as Mom's, but it sure beats McMime cake."

"Well that's all I needed to hear." Smiled May.

The three finished eating the cake and it was time to go home.

"Harley... I had a great time, thanks for teaching me how to cook."

No problem kid," Smiled Harley. "And don't disappoint me girl, give it all you got and get that boy!" Coached Harley.

"Right! No more clutzy neervous May!" Cheered May "Bye Harley! See you soon!" smiled May as she and Max were heading back to the hotel.

"Bye Bye dearie." said Harley.

"Ahh, I guess I misjudged you Harley," May said to herself while holding the photo of her and Harley dressed up together.

Back at the hotel...

"Ahhh." May plopped herself onto her bed. "What a long day, and what better way to relax than manga!?" May picked up "Hiromi's Wish" and began reading. "Oh Hiromi, you finished your movie date with Kenta, oh I'm so JEALOUS! Ahhh, now a nice walk in the park to end a perfect date, how romantic."

Hiromi: I had a wonderful time today, Kenta.

Kenta: So did I, you really picked a good movie.

Hiromi: Kenta, let's sit down, there's something really important that I have to tell you.

Kenta: Oh, what is it?

Hiromi: Kenta, I think you're a reall great guy, and... and...

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Hiromi's going to confess her feelings for Kenta!" May's eyes were glued to her manga.

Kenta: Yes Hiromi...

Hiromi: Ummm... what I mean to say is... I...I like you... a lot...you make me feel so...

Just then Kenta pressed his lips against Hiromi's ina passionate, sensual kiss.

"Yaaayyyy!!" shouted May at her manga. "I'm so proud of you Hiromi!" I knew you'd find true love all along! Mua! Mua! Mua! May hugged and kissed her manga for inspiring her own love life. "You're my hero Hiromi!!"

Hiromi: I can't believe it. My first kiss, and with Kenta too. It tasted soooo good, almost like fresh strawberries and vanilla. I'm sure glad I made lunch for Kenta.

"Hmmm.. I've always wondered what a kiss from Ash tastes like." May dreamt of a long, slow kiss with Ash. "Ohh I just can't wait. I got it! I'll make my cake with strawberries and vanilla and name it May's Kiss."

May just couldnt control her fantasies and dreams. "Ahh!" May rolled back and fourth on her bed until...

WHAM!

"Oof! Heheh, I was daydreaming and I fell off my bed."

May got up and went out of her room, she saw that the door to Ash's and Brock's room was slightly open. "Hmm... I wonder what Ash is doing... maybe... maybe I'll just take one quick peek."

May peered into the crack. "Oh, no ones here, Ash and Brock probably don't want me in their room buutttt..."

Poof! Two mini chibi Mays appeared on both of May's shoulders. Devil May, dressed in a tight black corset, red miniskirt, and long black boots, complete with Zubat wings and a tail. And Angel May, dressed in a pure white dress, with angel wings and a halo.

"Do it May," taunted Devil May, "go into Ash's room, maybe you'll find a secret love letter!"

"Don't listen to her," begged Angel May, "love should be pure and sweet, not a bunch of secrets."

A confused May stuttered "Umm... um... what should I do?"

"You should wait until you find out Ash's true feelings for you." said Angel May.

"Oh give me a break!" complained Devil May. "Don't listen to her, May. If you don't find out Ash's feelings for you now, then you'll never find love and you'll end up a loser like Brock!"

"Like Brock? Noooooo!" Cried May.

Creek. The wind blew the door open some more.

"Now's your chance!" darted Devil May.

"Don't do it, May." pleaded Angel May.

"Well, maybe one tinsey peek won't hurt." said May, stepping into Ash and Brock's room. The room was dirty on Ash's side, but clean on Brock's side. On top of a table May saw a book titled"Brock's Cooking Diary."

"Wowww, all of Brock's secrets in one book. But Brock wouldn't want me snooping through his stuff."

"Just take a quick peek." said Devil May slyly.

"No May, these are all Brock's special secrets." begged Angel May.

"Quuuuiiiieetttt!!!" yelled May. POOF! Both Devil May and Angel May disappeared.

"Maybe just one quick peek." May's hands began trembling as she opened Brock's cooking diary.

-----

April 21 - Today Ash, Misty and I went to "Le Pidgeot" a French restaurant, all the girls at one table were flirting with the waiter. I wish I was in his shoes. But it wasn't a total loss, the chef told me a couple of his special tricks.

May 15 - Today I saw an old man with a Spoink on a leash, the Spoink was sniffing the ground. I asked the man what he was doing and he said he was searching for rare truffles. I never knew you could search for truffles with a Spoink. I want to catch a Spoink now, but Ash doesn't seem to let me do much searching of my own. And if I do ever catch a Spoink, I would make the best truffle dishes in the world and all the girls would want to taste it.

June 2 - I was just walking along with Ash and Misty when I accidently stepped on a Pineco, I felt sorry for it, but then it suddenly blew up. I thought it was over when a pretty girl named Ukyo suddenly appeared! She was gorgeous, it was instant love! She was upset that Pineco's explosion blew up her okinomiyaki cart, but I didn't mind. We worked side by side, making the best okonomiyaki in the world. We worked so well together, but then... Misty appeared and ruined the day.

-----

"Wow Brock" thought May. You must care a lot about cooking. Just then May heard footsteps approaching the door. "Uh oh." May panicked, she looked left, then right, the left again. Just then, the door opened.

"May? What are you doing here?" Questioned Brock.

"Oh eheh, nothing Brock." May hid Brock's diary behind her back. "Well, I gotta go! Zip!" May left the room.

"Yeeessss!!! You go girl!" congratulated Devil May.

"Oooohhh! Naughty girl!" Pouted Angel May.

Back in her room, May sat on her bed, looking glum. "Oh, I shouldn't have done that, I stole from Brock," said May, staring at the book.

"But your going to get Ash for sure now!" cheered Devil May, hopping up and down on her shoulder.

"But these aren't MY secrets, and Ash wouldn't want someone who cheats." thought May.

"Do the right thing." said Angel May in a caring voice.

"Right, I'm going to give the book back."

May knocked on Brock's door.

"Oh hi May," said Brock.

"Hi Brock," um.. Brock... I hope your not mad at me... but..." May was nervous. "Here." May showed Brock his diary.

"My cooking diary? But why May? Why would you take this?"

May was disappointed in herself. "Well I wanted to learn how to cook and I guess... I was just jealous of your abilities."

Brock smiled. "Oh May, why didn't you just ask me?"

You mean you aren't mad at me?"

"Oh course not," said Brock. "Come on in May, and I'll teach you some more of my secrets and cooking stories."

"OK!" said May happily. "Tomorrow... tomorrow's the day, I bake my love for you, Ash."

* * *

End of Chapter 11

Devil May: You should make a devil's food cake next chapter, May! And then give it to Ash and get all freaky!

Angel May: You should make an angel's food cake next chapter, May! And then give it to Ash and have a romantic kiss.

This chapter was fun to make. I just loved putting the Devil May and Angel May gag into it. For some reason, the Devil and Angel gags were used mostly in western cartoons during the early 90's. Its wierd that you don't see it happening in anime. Especially since they are almost always such funny scenes. I finally got Pokemon Diamond too, the problem is, I havent even opened the package yet! I bought it 2 weeks ago and its just been sitting there. I have a large backlog of games to play so I have to finish the old ones before the new ones. Summer break has been bor-ing. I need to get off my computer and go outside. I want to travel somewhere for summer. Oh well, see you next chapter.


	12. The Taste of a Kiss

**Bake Me Your Love!**

* * *

Finally, I'm done with Bake me Your Love. I started this story over a year ago, and now its finally done! This was my first fanfic I wrote, and I must say, it turned out better than I had expected. I wish I could have turned out new chapters faster, but I am lazy and I got a lot of things to do. Summer Vacation is almost over and I have to go back to college:-(. I'm soooo dissappointed. with my vacation. I didnt go anywhere, didnt do anything, didnt see that many of my old friends.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Taste of a Kiss**

**----------**

"Rise and shiiiine!" sung May as she got up out of bed. "Ah, what a perfect day, the sun is shining, the flowers are blooming, and LOVE is in the air." Last night, May stayed up late talking with Brock about his cooking stories and tips. "And now, I get to have breakfast again with Ash!"

May showered and got dressed. May met Ash downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Ash." Greeted May sweetly.

"Good morning May." replied Ash.

May, Ash, Brock, and Max sat down. May was incredibly nervous and blushing bright red. "_This just might be it, the last time Ash and I are together as 'just friends_.'"

"Hey May, is something wrong?" Questioned Ash.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Your blushing bright red, do you have a fever or something?"

"_Oh no_," thought May. "_I can't look like this in front of Ash. I can't let him know that I like him right now_."

"Look!" said May, grabbing a box of cereal to hide her face. "Have you ever tried these mazes on the back of cereal boxes?"

"Oh yeah," replied Ash, "I always get lost in those mazes."

"Just like you always get lost in real life?" blurted out a snooty Max.

"Shut up Max, YOU'RE the one with the Pokenav after all." said Ash, Brock, and May at once.

After breakfast, May got ready to go to town. "See you later Ash," said May to herself. "When I get back today, your going to be my boyfriend."

"Now I just need some money to buy supplies with" May opened her coin purse. "Only six dollars, 'sigh'" Then May saw her Spoink bank.

"Forgive me Spoink bank." "Crash!!" May smashed open her Spoink bank and found...

Four quarters, seven dimes, some nickels, pennies, and a Chuck e Cheese token. "Sigh, I only have eight dollars to spend, but it will have to do!"

May went into town and went straight for the grocery store. "Hmm.. There are just so many things to get, but with my trusty cookbook, I can make exactly what I want. The book says I need some flour, vanilla extract, sugar, butter, milk, cream, and strawberries. I think Brock already has most of the basic ingredients, now I have to buy the rest. OK, lets start with the vanilla."

May went over to the sweets aisle "Oh look, imitation and real vanilla extract." The real one was more expensive of course, May reached for the imitation extract when something came to her mind.

"Remember not to skimp on quality." said Harley in May's imagination. "Only use the finest ingredients."

"Right!" said May. "There's nothing 'imitation' about my love, so why should my vanilla be imitation?"

May got the real vanilla extract instead. "Now I have to buy some milk and whipped cream." May went over to the dairy aisle. "Oh look at the Miltank bottles, they are so cute." May remembered what Brock had to say about milk.

"Always check the expiration date, and buy milk in glass bottles."

"OK! I got the milk, now for the whipped cream." May saw canned whipped cream. "No, I can't get that, its too expensive and I can get better whipped cream the real way." May bought real whipping cream instead. May was about to go to the fresh produce aisle when she remembered what Kelly had to say.

"You don't want to get berries from just any old store May, go to a Pokeblock store and they have the freshest berries."

"Thank Kelly! On to the Pokeblock store!"

May bought the vanilla, milk, and cream, and only had two dollars left. "Uh oh, I really need to be careful about what I buy next."

May went to the Pokeblock store. "Wow, they really do have all the best berries, and even some that I've never even heard of." May gazed at all the different berries, there were Cheri berries, Pecha berries, Oran berries, Wiki berries, and so many more. Finally, May saw the strawberries. "Wow, these really are the freshest strawberries I've ever seen, and now I'll use another type of berry to compliment the strawberries."

"Excuse me," said May to the berry lady. "What berry would ft best with strawberries and vanilla?"

"Hmm... well, I'd go with Lapapa berries, the slight sour will contrast the sweetness of strawberries and vanilla."

"OK! Thank you!" May gathered some strawberries and Lapapa berries. "I'd like to buy these please!"

The berry lady totaled up the cost. "That will be four dollars please."

"_Uh oh, I don't have enough_."

"I only have two dollars," said May.

"Well that's not enough dearie." replied the berry lady.

"But I need these berries to bake a cake for my boyfriend." May put on a sad puppy face. "Pleeeeeaaassssseeee..."

"Oh how can I say no to a face like that?" smiled the berry lady. "For you, only two dollars."

"Oh thank you so much!" said May.

----------

"Now I have everything I need" said May happily while skipping along the sidewalk. Until something caught her eye in a store window. "Oh wow! A heart shaped cake pan! I just must have this"

Then May saw the price tag. "20 bucks!!" May's jaw dropped. She turned her coin purse upside-down and all that fell out were a few coins and a Chuck-e-Cheese token. "Sigh," I guess I'll have to make due with a normal pan."

Just then, May had an idea. "No! I can't give up! I know, I'm a coordinator after all, so today I'll be a..."

"Street Performer!!"

"OK! Come on out! Beautifly! Set the stage with silver wind!"

"Beautifly!" Beautifly spun around in a tornado, sending leaves into the air.

"What's going on? I think it's a performance." Said passers by, wondering what was going on.

"Alright!" said May, dropping a box on the floor.

"Wow, that girls good,." admired some watchers, throwing change into the box."

"OK! Combuskin! Come on out!"

"Combuskin!"

May threw up a newspaper, "Fury swipes! Then ember!"

Combuskin ripped up the newspaper into shreds and then burned it, sending tiny specks of fire flittering to the ground.

"Yayyy!!!" cheered the audience.

"And now for my Bulbasaur! Come on out!"

"Bulba!"

"Vine whip!"

Bulbasaur did a spinning vine whip. "Ok, lets see if I still remember this." Thought May. "Vine whip jump rope!" May hopped over and under Bulbasaur's two vines in a frantic Double Dutch jump-rope. "Haha! Yes! I got it!"

"Woowww," the audience was amazed, and more change piled into the box.

"And now for my final trick! Munchlax! Come on out!"

"Munch!"

Munchlax saw a cake in a window. "Munch!" Munchlax ran right to the window and... "Splat!" ran right into the glass window. "Sigh.. Return Munchlax."

"Hahaha!" Everyone was having a good time watching May's performance. May looked down at the box. "Wow, its so full. Now I have enough money!"

"Thank you everyone for watching my show, have a nice day!" Sung May as she walked into the store. "I'll take this cake pan, please." Said May as she paid with her box of change.

"Ahh, now that I have a big bag full of ingredients, a book full of recipes, and the perfect pan, all that's left to do is bake this cake and give it to Ash."

----------

Meanwhile, rustling in some bushes were a familiar trio watching May.

So, that twerp wants to cook for Ash." said James.

"Oh its so romantic, it reminds me of a manga I once read." admired Jesse.

"But I 'tout 'dat Brock was da only one who could cook." said Meowth.

"Yeah, I remember that time when we stole Brock's food, it was delicious." dreamed James.

"Smack!" Jesse whipped James and Meowth with her hair. "Hmph, men, they only think with their stomachs and not their hearts. May is obviously trying to go steady with Ash, oh I saw it all along." Giggled Jesse.

"Wob-a-fett!"

Meowth had an idea."Hold it, I've got a great idea!"

"What is it this time?" Questioned James.

"We confront 'dat May girl as cooking instructors."

"Uh huh," wondered Jesse.

"And den we tells her ta' put loads of butter and sugar into Ash's food!"

"What good would that do?" Questioned James.

"Hold on I'm gettin' there! So when Ash eats May's food, he'll eat so much that he'll become fat." "Oh! Why did I eat so much." impersonated Meowth. "And den we nab dat Pikachu!"

Jesse and James both stared at Meowth...

"Nahhh."

"Wobb-a-fett!"

----------

Back at the hotel. May unpacked her ingredients. "This will be the best cake ever!" She skillfully made the batter and dripped some pink food coloring in. "Pink is the color of love after all." Then she mixed in the strawberries, Lapapa berries, and vanilla into a rich, sweet fruit filling. "Mmm, it tastes so sweet." May poured the cake batter into the heart shaped pan. "Ah a heart, an absolutely perfect symbol of my undying love."

Then May made the whipped cream with some help. "Bulbasaur! vine whip mixer!" "Haha, now it rellly IS _whipped_ cream!"

After baking the cake in the oven, May poured in the fruit filling and decorated the cake with whipped cream. "Oh its perfect! It looks even better than the cake in 'Hiromi's Wish.' I know what! I'll show it to Kelly and Harley on the video phone."

May turned on the video phone and showed off her cake to Kelly. "Wow, it looks so nummy!" said Kelly.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me pick out the perfect berries."

"No problem May! Good luck with Ashy-boy, and don't forget to use a con-"

"Kelly!"

"Haha, just kidding! See you later May!"

"Now for Harley."

"Oh hiiii May." said Harley.

"Hi Harley, look what I made."

"Oh good job, May." said Harley. "I just know you two can hook up. Good luck, May."

"Bye Harley, thanks a bunch!"

May was so happy, finally her dream of having Ash as her boyfriend would become reality. May skipped along, holding her cake, but little did she know, that joy could turn into sorrow in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, May tripped. Her cake, her determination, and her hope for Ash slowly fell to the floor...

"Splat." May was in shock, her heart was broken, literally and metaphorically.

"Oh no... this isn't happening." Trembled May. May began to cry, her tears mixing in with the cream. "I knew it all along, I knew I could never get Ash to like me, he deserves someone better than me. Why do things like this keep happening to me?"

"I've failed you, Kelly, Harley, Brock, and Hiromi. I'm never going to be happy!"

Just then, one of May's Pokeballs opened. "Munchlax!"

"Go ahead Munchlax, its all ruined, you can have it."

"Munch, munch," Munchlax shook its head.

"What? You mean I still have a chance?"

"Munch!"

May dried off her tears, stood up, and picked up her cake. "Thanks Munchlax. Its not over yet."

May put her cake in a box and knocked on Ash's door.

"Huh? May, what's wrong? Your eyes are all red."

"Here Ash," May handed Ash the box. "Open it."

"Uh OK." Ash opened the box, inside was a broken cake with the words "From May" written in frosting. Ash smiled.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to eat something so disgusting." Whimpered May, looking at the floor. But when she looked up she saw...

"Mmm, this cake is excellent." Said Ash with a fork in his mouth.

"But... just look at it, Ash." Replied May.

"May, its not how it looks or even how it tastes, it's the fact that you tried your very hardest for me which makes this cake so special."

May was blushing bright red. "Oh I'm so happy you like it Ash."

"Its things like this that make you such a great _friend _May."

May was a bit disappointed. "Ash, did you even think, why I poured my heart and soul into this particular cake?"

"Huh, well May, I don't know what to say."

May stared at Ash's face. "Ash, you've got some cream on your face, let me get it for you." May moved close to Ash's face and wiped the cream of his face with her thumb. Finally, May was face-to-face with Ash.

"Oh."Ash stared at May, looking a little embarrassed, and wondering why she was so close to him.

May gazed deep into Ash's brown eyes, and whispered "Ash, close your eyes."

Ash closed his eyes and May stared at his face. This was it, this was the moment that May had hoped for for months. May's lips slowly approached Ash's lips, his sweet breath tingled in the air.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this._" Thought May. But May quickly changed from thinking with her mind to thinking with her heart. She lost all control of her senses and closed her eyes.

Only to wake up with a passionate kiss. _The_ kiss. The kiss May had waited forever for. It was just like she had imagined, only better. Ash's lips were so warm and sweet, it was a taste May couldn't even describe. Finally, the kiss came to an end.

"Y..you kissed me." said Ash while blushing, still in disbelief.

"Oh yes my dear." Said May. "I was afraid to tell you with my lips, so I baked you my love instead. I love you Ash!"

Ash was surprised, he never even kissed a girl, let alone had a girl confess her love, but that all left Ash's mind when he realized how important May was to him. "I love you too, May."

May was in tears of happiness. "Thank you Ash, I'm so happy that you can feel what's in my heart."

The two trainers and lovers spent the rest of the night cuddling, feeding each other cake, and reading "Hiromi's Wish." A story which was now a reality for May and Ash.

THE END

* * *

So there it was, the last chapter of my first fanfic! Did you like it? I certainly hope so. Its the perfect ending to end an Advanceshipping story. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed my story, I wouldn't be writing fanfics after all if it weren't for you. I wonder what my next fanfic will be about. I don't even know what series to base it upon, maybe another Pokemon story. I already made two Pokemon stories, this one and "Misty's Christmas Wish." I just don't see myself writing an AshxDawn fanfic though, as Dawn just seems too immature and too much like Minnie Mouse right now. I really like pairing Ash with Anabel. They are just so cute together, and Anabel actually shows real feelings for him in the anime. I STILL don't have a girlfriend, poor, poor me. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my fanfics. I have no clue what I'll make my next story about, but I can guarantee it will be good. (If I ever write another.) See you next story!!

* * *


End file.
